beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Het einde is nabij (deel 6)
Het einde is nabij (deel 6) ''Vervolg: Het einde is nabij (deel 5)'' Myuu en Gingka liepen zo hard als ze konden naat Madoka toe. Ze zagen het meisje hard huilen naast het levenloze lichaam van Ryuga. Myuu werd bleek toen ze het levenloze lichaam van haar broer zag. Ze kon het niet geloven. Ze zakte in begon te wenen. Madoka keek op en zag dat Gingka bij Myuu ging zitten en haar zat te troosten. Ze keek de andere kant op en zag Helios met een mond vol bloed, har en gemeen lachen. Ze keek hem woedend aan. Hij zag het en ging naar haar toe. "Dan heb je me toch nog geholpen." zei hij lachend "Kijk toch niet zo boos. Je zou boos op jezelf moeten zijn. Door jou is Ryuga dood. Als jij nooit had bestaan, dan was Ryuga nu nog in leven." zei hij gemeen. Nu had hij haar. Hij had haar aangevallen met het sterkste wapen. De realliteit. Het drong tot haar door en ze keek bedroefd naar beneden, hard geraakt door de realliteit. "Zie je nou." zei hij grinnikend "Ik heb gelijk." zei hij gemeen. Hij ging naar haar toe en wilde haar aanraken, maar dat lukte niet. "Raak me niet aan!" riep ze woedend. Myuu keek op en zag Helios met een mond vol bloed en zag in Ryuga's nek dat hij gebeten was. Ze stond op. Haar ogen waren bloedrood en er kwam een zwarte rook uit haar mondhoeken. Ze trok haar zwaard en liep recht op hem af. Hij zag haar aankomen en duwde haar ruw weg. Myuu werd hier nog kwader van en was niet te dulden. Ze probeerde het nog een keer. Maar hij duwde haar weer ruw weg en begon deze keer te lachen. "Haha, ik ben te machtig voor jou!" riep hij lachen terwijl hij met een gebaar de twee groepen had gescheiden "Jij kunt nu niet meer van me winnen en jullie zijn met te weinig!" riep hij lachend. "Nee, dat zijn we niet." zei Myuu nog steeds woedend. "Ja, dat zijn jullie wel!" riep hij en met een gebaar vielen de Caeribianen de Dragoniërs weer aan. Myuu zag dat een paar van haar mannen Helios probeerde aan te vallen. Maar hij schakelde ze zo uit. Myuu bleef toekijken. Maar op het moment dat Gingka Helios wou aanvallen... "Gingka, niet doen!" riep ze vol paniek, maar ze was al te laat. Helios had Gingka al uitgrschakeld en Gingka lag bloedend op de grond. Myuu ging naar hem toe en zei dat alles ok ging zijn. Gingka vertrouwde haar. Myuu ging naast hem zitten en begon hen te helen*. De wond verdween. Maar hij was nog niet genoeg hersteld om te vechten, dus bracht Myuu hem in veiligheid. Ze toverde een schild rond hem heen en liet haar geliefde achter. Ze liep naar Helios en stond recht voor hem. "Hallo, Myuu." zei hij grinnikend "Hoe gaat het met je geliefde Gingka?" vroeg hij plagerig. Myuu werd woedend en riep dat ze hem en zijn leger zouden verslaan. "Hoe? Jullie zijn met vele minder." zei hij haar ter info. "Nee, dat zijn we niet." zei Myuu en ze kreeg een pikzwarte gloed rond haar heen. Helios begon zachtjes te lachen. "Jouw duistere krachten hebben geen nut op me." zei hij haar. "Wie zegt dat ik je met mijn duistere krachten ga aanvallen?" zei ze gemeen lachend. Helios keek haar verbaasd aan. Myuu verzamelde al haar duistere kracht en riep het: Doden Leger. Er kwamen skelet soldaten uit de grond tevoorschijn en stonden klaar om aan te vallen, mar wachtten op het teken van hun leider. Myuu drukte op de kop van de draak van haar drakenhoofdband en toen had ze haar zilveren harnas aan. Ze trok haar legendarische zwaard en floot. En toen kwam er een golf tevoorschijn. Uit die golf kwam er een prachtige witte eenhoorn tevoorschijn. Het hinnikte heel luid. "Sssttt... Rustig maar LianHua." zei ze en sprong op de eenhoorn. Ze strekte haar zwaard naar voor en riep: "Val aan!" Het Doden Leger viel de Caeribianen aan om de Dragoniërs te helpen. De Dragoniërs waren blij met de versterking en kwamen terug in actie. Helios werd woest en ging mee in de aanval. Hij versloeg iedereen op zijn pad en had iest in het visier: Madoka die het dode lichaam van haar geliefde wegsleepte naar een veilige plek. Ze zat nu achter een rots met de dode Ryuga op haar schoot. Ze begon weer te wenen. "Ween maar niet." zei een stem die heel dichtbij was. Ze schrok en keek opzij en zag Helios naast zich. Madoka ging opzij en trok het lichaam met zich mee. Het ging natuurlijk vele trager met het lichaam en Helios hield haar gemakkelijk tegen. "Wat wil je van me?!" vroeg ze woest en huilend tegelijk. "Het is niet iets at jij voor mij kunt doen," begon hij gemeen grinnikend "maar ik voor jou." zei hij. Madoka keek hem met een verbaasde blik aan. "Wil je bij je geliefde zijn?" vroeg hij terwijl hij het antwoord al wist. "Ja." antwoordde Madoka snel. Helios boog naar haar toe en fluisterde in haar oor: "Zet je dan maar schrap om naar de hemel te gaan.". Madoka keek hem verbaasd aan, maar deed wat hij zei. Ze nam Ryuga's lichaam stevig vast terwijl Helios klaar stond om haar te doden. Hij stond op het punt om aan te vallen. "Ryuga, ik hou van je." zei ze wenend. toen Helios heel dichtbij was, werd hij tegengehouden door iets. Madoka deed haar ogen open om te zien of ze in de hemel was. Toen ze haar ogen open deed, zag ze dat Ryuga (zijn geest) haar beschermde. Madoka keek geschokt. "Blijf van Madoka af." zei hij boos "We hadden een deal." zei hij nog steeds boos. "Maar ze wou sterven." zei Helios terwijl hij zich afschudde van Ryuga. Ryuga keek verward naar haar. "Ik wou bij jou zijn." zei ze huilend. Ryuga glimlachte en boog zich naar haar toe. "Dat is heel lief, maar alsjeblieft leef." zei hij. Hij keerde zich terug om naar Helios die aan het wegrennen was. Ryuga zag dat zijn mannen hulp kregen van he Doden Leger. "Dus het is haar gelukt." zei Ryuga stil en grinnikend. Ryuga zag in de verte Gingka gewond zitten onder een schild. Hij ging naar hem toe. Gingka keek verbaasd om hem te zien. Ryuga verwijderde het schild en genas Gingka. Gingka was hem dankbaar en ging zijn vrienden snel te hulp. Ryuga ging naar Helios. Hij was nu zo machtig dat hij de helft van het Doden Leger had verslaan. Ryuga moest zijn mannen te hulp schieten. "Ik kom jullie helpen!" riep hij. Helios begon te lachen. "Haha, hoe kan jij ze nou helpen?! Jij bent een geest!" riep hij lachend met de rest van de Caeribianen. Ryuag sloot zijn ogen en er verscheen een sneeuwwitte gloed rond hem. Hij opende zijn ogen en ze waren wit. Er verscheen opeens een heel leger van geesten. Hij had het Levende Leger opgeroepen. Ryuga drukte op de kop van de draak van zijn drakenhoofdband en toen had hij zijn gouden harnas aan. Hij trok zijn zwaard en floot. Toen kwam er uit de lucht een zwarte pegasus tevoorschijn. Hij hinnikte hard. "Sssttt.... Inazuma rustig." zei hij en hij sprong op zijn paard. Hij strekte zijn zwaard en riep: "Aanvallen!". Het Levende Leger viel aan. Ze kwamen hun de Dragoniërs te hulp. Nu waren ze heel sterk. Ze waren niet meer zo hulpeloos als eerst. De Caeribianen waren nu de zwakke. Helios had maar 1 doel voor oog en dat was Ryuga. Hij wilde dat hij niet meer bestond. Dat zelfs zijn geest niet meer bestond. Hij ging meteen op hem af en Ryuga op hem. Ryuga sprong van zijn paard en ging in de aanval. Hij vocht en Helios vocht ook. Ryuga gaf niet op en Helios ook niet. Hun zwaarden maakten vonken. Toen gingen ze allebei achteruit. "We moeten het nu beslissen, Ryuga!" riep Helios. "Mee eens! Nog één aanval!" riep hij. "De laatste aanval!" zei hij. Ryuga en Helios stonden klaar om hun laatste aanval. Ze liepen naar elkaar en deden hun laatste aanval. Helios maakte een fout en dat werd zijn dood. Ryuga vermoordde hem en al de Caeribianen gingen rond hem staan. De Caeribainen gaven zich over. De oorlog was eindelijk voorbij. De overwinning ging naar de Dragoniërs. Het Doden Leger verdween en het Levende Leger ook. Ryuga nam snel afscheid van iedereen. Hij ging naar Madoka en fluisterde: "Leef." "Niet zonder jou." zei ze fluisterend terug. Ryuga lachte en verdween. Madoka kreeg nog een keer tranen in haar ogen. Ze namen het lichaam van Ryuga terug mee naar De Blauwe Furie. Ze deden hem zijn prinselijke kleren aan en lagen hem op een stenen tafel, waar ze hem voor de laatste konden bekijken. Ze gingen één voor één afscheid nemen. Madoka ging als laatste. "Ik hou van je." zei ze. Toen kuste ze hem. Er verscheen een wit licht. Hij was lekker warm en zacht net zoals Ryuga dacht Madoka. Toen werd Ryuga donkerder van kleur. Zijn wonden groeienµden allemaal dicht. "Dat kan niet." zei Napelon verbaasd. Myuu keek ook verbaasd. "Wat kan niet?" vroeg Tsuki aan hen omdat ze verbaasd keken. "De Kus Des Levens." zei Myuu. Madoka keek verbaasd naar hem en keek daarna weer naar Ryuga. "Wat is: De Kus Des Levens?" vroeg Gingka verward. "De kus van ware liefde overwint de dood en geeft leven aan de dode." zei Napelon. Toen keken ze allemaal naar Ryuga inclusief Madoka. Toen deed Ryuga zijn ogen open en ging rechtop zitten. Hij keek om zich heen en zag zijn vrienden, en werd super-blij. Hij lachte prachtig en zag Madoka. Hij boog zich naar haar toe en kuste haar. Ze waren allemaal blij en gingen naar hen toe om hen een groepsknuffel te geven. De oorlog was voorbij met de overwinning naar de Dragoniërs en ze hadden Ryuga terug. Na nog een afscheid gingen Gingka en zijn vrienden terug naar de aarde, maar zonder Myuu en Ryuga. Zij moesten hun koninkrijk leiden, maar Gingka en de rest hadden beloofd om te komen bezoeken. Alles was weer normaal en de vrede was teruggekeert. Einde *Myuu kan Ryuga niet helen en hij haar ook niet. Dit is het einde van seizoen 1. Geen zorgen dit is niet het einde: lees meer op mijn blogbericht: De verhalen. Ryuga's pegasus 2.jpg|Ryuga's pegasus: Inazuma|link=Ryuga Sama|linktext=pegasus Myuu's unicorn.jpg|Myuu's eenhoorn: LianHua|link=Myuu Sama|linktext=eenhoorn Ryuga kiss Madoka.jpg|Ryuga kust Madoka.|link=Ryuga Sama|linktext=Ryuga kust Madoka Myuu Sama 2.jpg|Myuu Sama|link=Myuu Sama|linktext=Myuu ImagesCA85COJN.jpg|Madoka is blij dat Ryuga weer leeft. Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Hoofdpagina